Off Into The Sunset
by iAndromeda
Summary: His last prank. Her last day over there. A series of vignettes from the lives of four people before they go away, off into the sunset.
A/n: Title inspiration is a story I'd read long ago on some other Archive that I don't really remember.

Nyla calling the ACP 'Pradz' is the brainchild of poesiariptide.

* * *

 _Off Into The Sunset_

It was a temporary position of the forensic doctor she was filling. That was why she had taken it up-because it was not permanent.

Nyla was a brilliant forensic doctor. Nyla did not give a damn about the world. Nyla was spirited and she was dedicated to her work and was full of life. She was also impulsive and had a streak of crazy immaturity that 'freaked out' ACP Pradyuman to no end.

A speechless ACP Pradyuman was an almost non-existent sight-until he had walked into the lab to get some reports and was greeted by Nyla, a bag of potato chips in her hand, crunching on them and- _sir, would you like some wafers?_

There was amusement, if anything, that laced her voice as she spoke of her runaway fiance and most had taken it to thought that she was over the whole fiasco and had already moved on. What everyone else failed to notice, was, how after that she barely talked or looked anyone in the eye when she did open her mouth. How she immersed herself into the work and simply _refused_ to do anything else. A certain hazel-eyed boy working with her had noticed however and brought it to the notice of the rest and they all had gone put for pizza and made her realize just how much the pizza was better than her runaway fiance.

And now, as she tries to smile at the hazel-eyed boy in front of her who just simply cannot contain his excitement that Tasha would soon be joining them and rambles on about something or the other about her, Nyla can't even get sad because he is just so _happy_. And so she smiles; rather sheepishly when ACP Pradz (yes, his name is too long and hard for her to pronounce and she knows that by now, the older gentleman has no qualms about it as long as she doesn't call him that to his face which she doesn't) pats her head lightly, guessing before everyone else, and that fatherly gesture is actually very nice.

And he doesn't even say anything as she munches on the chips for the next two days and just shakes his head in amusement as she smiles at him and promises to not get anymore chips in the lab.

Nyla still wonders how much of the grey in the ACP's hair is the courtesy of her. She remembers mentioning it casually to ACP Ajashatru at a convocation they had to felicitate him, when ACP Pradyuman had replied that he didn't mind it all that much, and weren't all daughters supposed to do that? Nyla had hoped no one would click a picture of the wide, goofy, giddy-with-happiness grin that had crept up her face after hearing his reply, and refused to leave.

She refuses to leave too-well, just in her head-as her term at the lab ends and soon the new (or was it the same old guy with fake hair who had left?) forensic doctor would join the team and Nyla is _sad_.

It is rather strange because she knew all along that she was going to have to leave; she had been accepted at one of the best universities abroad and she is excited about her course and soon she'll become a senior lab expert but Nyla will miss working here.

She gets a large pizza for everyone (and wafers, of course) as she bids adieu, and no, she is not crying.

* * *

She was never the popular girl. Never the one to make quick bonds and mix up with people. Kaveri didn't think it would be any different when she joined the bureau.

Kaveri couldn't trust people easily. A cold forbearing always seem to surround her. It was mildly surprising therefore, when the people there started to consider her a friend rather than just a fellow officer. She talked with her seniors and though she was the junior-most officer, they never seemed to leave her out. Kaveri was hesitant at first, nervous about her lack of experience compared to the other in this field of work.

But with each passing day, she fired the gun with more confidence and learned to put her faith in her teammates. When Kaveri had admitted to going nutters after she failed her duty to save the girl from taking her own life, the guilt heavy in every syllable, they had helped her regain composure, stayed with her till the mystery was solved (which took just one night, really, what with them being professional at investigating mysteries like these and stuff) and flat out refused to let her quit.

Much later, as they rushed to her side after a bullet hit her in the stomach in the open gunfire, she felt a tightening in the chest, and Kaveri knew what it was. That even though the bullet had hit her in the stomach, the feels were above that, in her heart as she saw the tear stained faces of her teammates.

It wasn't pain she felt in those last moments as her consciousness drifted away and she knew that it was the end; it was something else, and it didn't pain at all.

It was a sense of belonging, as she left.

* * *

He fixed the micro speakers securely into the wall, taking a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, and went to continue his work on the computer. He flashed a thumbs up sign to Tasha and grinned at her as she rolled her eyes in a good natured way.

In a few moments time, his senior officer would come-well, strike that. His _favorite_ senior officer to prank, would come and would be freaked out by the eerie sounds Vivek had so carefully fed in the memory chip. He chuckled to himself as he thought of it, and was already thinking of another prank. This time, maybe he and Freddy _and_ Tasha could prank the rest of the officers.

True to Vivek's assumptions, his senior ran for cover as soon as Vivek and Tasha (who had agreed to the prank after much coaxing from Vivek) declined hearing any noises seemingly coming out from the walls and hurt his stomach laughing out loud when he revealed his little trick.

"Well, Freddy sir, maybe we could plan a prank together next time. What say, give the others a chance to have their leg pulled?" Vivek had asked after Freddy's 'anger' had subsided. Both knew that Freddy didn't mind much when Vivek targeted him as the receiver of his numerous pranks.

Maybe they would pull off a prank together. Maybe someday-Freddy had already agreed in his mind.

Until Tasha had died and Vivek had taken a transfer almost immediately to escape the memories that haunted him, crumbling him from the inside.

* * *

Muskaan would say she had the terrible fortune of enduring _two_ 'last day' s at the bureau.

One was the last day she was blissfully unaware of it being the last day. It was rather a normal day-nothing out of the blue. She was zealous in her work, had excelled at finding the clues in the investigations and took special pride in the praises from the ACP. She loved to fire her gun-obviously when needed, not just randomly-it gave her a sense of control. Calmed her in a way that most people would find disturbing. But then again, she wasn't always the one to abide by the rules to stay in the norms.

She remember on _that_ last day, they had a brief gunfire round and the chase had been quite uptight. And she had liked the adrenaline rush during the work and the sense of victory in doing some good.

That was until Divyana had been transferred the next day to their branch and everything just went on messing up.

The _second_ last day was the one where her transfer application had been admitted and she was moving to another city and yes-she was running away (she did not prefer this particular phrase because it sounded too _weak_ and also pathetic for her) . The day before had given her yet another reason to feel the need to strangle the new girl as she went on about some stupid superstitions and Muskaan had literally burned with frustration. The day had ended like most did now-a-days- in irritation, insecurity (about what exactly?) and insomnia.

Surprisingly though, Divyana had not been present on Muskaan's _last_ last day-she was glad that the others didn't know she was leaving the next day. She didn't exactly cherish the thought of teary-eyed farewells. Not that she thought anyone would be disheartened to see her leave.

It was surprisingly good, albeit for a day, to be like the old team and to be _happy_ and _satisfied_ by the work for the day. Muskaan waited for the regret to submit her transfer application to take over her, but it never came.

Maybe just a tiny bit. But didn't that happen on everyone's last day there? The bureau was, after all, where she had had her faiths (at least once upon a time) and co-workers (now she didn't have any friends) and had spent practically one third of her life and surely that counted for something?

Maybe there was a little more sadness now. But also a soothing calmness of pulling the roots out and leaving. Mortification? Maybe. Regret? A little.

But not enough to stay.

* * *

The Autumn wanes as the brown and golden hues fade into the dull grey of December.

 _They_ go away too, like leaves falling from the branches, pulled down suddenly by the cold breeze and leaving spaces where something might have been beautiful once upon a time. The crinkled edges of leaves and hearts rustle in the swiftly falling dark, still withholding the smallest tinge of vibrant hues along.

They go off into the sunset, carrying the last shreds of Autumn with them.


End file.
